


Fake AH Crew Hybrids

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Bull Ryan, Cat Michael, Fake AH Crew, Hybrid AU, Lion Jack, M/M, Rabbit Ray, Ram Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Uploading at a reasonable time today! Yey, anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading at a reasonable time today! Yey, anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy.

The Fake AH Crew are all hybrids. Geoff is a Ram, calm and collected. Jack is a lion, fitting with her protectiveness of the crew. Michael is a cat, he seems fierce, but is ultimately just a softie. Gavin is a bird, his wings just adding to his clumsiness, and of course, his squawking. Ryan’s a bull, tough and muscular. And Ray is a rabbit, easily startled, but with quick reflexes.

They use their variety of traits to their advantage, the predators, Jack, Michael and Ryan, are used for easy intimidation. They are also planned to be paired with a prey. Jack is paired with Geoff, the least likely to get startled in the moment by the lion hybrid. Because during a heist, in the heat of everything, Jack can easily seem terrifying, due to her extreme protective nature.

Gavin goes with Michael. Gavin tends to flap around, moving all over the place, so Michael is sent to follow him. Michael is good at reading Gavin’s thoughts, and can quickly eliminate the threat, or is capable of quickly following him.

This leaves Ray and Ryan, it’s a little more complicated with them, as Ray is rarely on the field, whilst Ryan seems to live there. Ray always snipes from a distance, being in the action can be overwhelming, but when a quick escape is needed, Ryan’s job is to get to Ray. He can either ground him, prevent Ray from getting into a panic, or can simply pick Ray up and literally drag him out of the situation.

These pairings work well, but unfortunately things don’t always go to plan.

It’s a complicated heist, as Geoff finally allowed Gavin to plan one, but there completing it anyway, or trying to at least.

“Michael! Gavin’s heading south; you need to get to him!” Jack yells into her headset, whilst flying a helicopter overhead.

“I’m pinned; I won’t be able to get to him.” He shouts back, with bullets being picked up in his earpiece. He’s been chased into an alley, and has taken cover behind a few small crates.

“I’ve got a car, Michael I can head to you.” Geoff says, but is quickly interrupted by the redhead.

“No! Get to Gavin, he needs your help more than I do.” Michael demands, and takes aim at the police officers heading towards him.

“I can help Michael a little from my position, if Ryan can get to the alley entrance.” Ray says, and starts eliminating the some of the visible officers around the alley.

“Heading to Michael now then.” Ryan states and starts clearing his way, using his rocket launcher and explosives.

“Right, so I’ve found Gavin, but we’ve got cops, we won’t be able to get back to you.” Geoff says quickly, sounded a bit preoccupied with the car chase he’s now in.

“Get out of here, we need to abandon this mission now.” Jack decides, though everyone already knew things had gone to shit.

Ryan’s shooting the people around Michael, freeing him from the alley. But they quickly get surrounded again by another swarm of officers.

Ray too busy being focused on them, and fails to notice the officers approaching his own area.

“Shit, Ray, get ready to move, you’re about to have company.” Jack says, but it’s too late, they already snuck up on him, and Ray gets surprised, quickly loosing focus on the situation.

“Fuck, okay, we’re losing Ray, I’m leaving the chopper. He needs back up.” Jack quickly says, noticing Ray begin to freeze up.

She unbuckles her seatbelt, and quickly ejects from the helicopter. It goes plummeting down, crashing into a huge explosion as Jack pulls a parachute, already starting to shoot. She lands in front of Ray, with most of the officers being dead on the floor. She cleanly shots the remaining guys, all a little shocked at the sudden lion hybrid parachuting from a falling helicopter.

“Hey Ray, don’t worry, it’s me, Jack.” She says calmly, as to not further startle him. “Ryan, how fast can you reach us?”

“It’s going to be difficult, is Ray that bad?” Ryan’s voice cracks over the comms, as does another loud explosion.

Ray’s slowly backed away from Jack a little, getting ready to bolt if she becomes a threat.

“He’s not listening to me; try to calm him over the comms.” She asks, and backs away from Ray herself, hating that she makes him so uncomfortable in these situations.

“Ray buddy, I need you to listen to me okay, it’s Ryan. Take some deep breathes and concentrate on my voice.” Ryan says, and starts to try and calm Ray down. “We’re doing a heist, and you need to help me buddy.”

Ray nods slowly, even though Ryan can’t see him.

“I need you to get to safety with Jack. She’s my friend, and your friend, so can you do that?”

Ray regain his composure slightly, and walks over to Jack, looking at her expectantly to lead the way.

“We’re good Ryan, thank you.” Jack says quickly and leads Ray down the fire escape, and onto the motorbike Ray was set to escape on.

They all manage to escape, relatively unharmed. They all have their bruises, Michael and Geoff both have a bullet to the shoulder, and Gavin burnt a few feathers from his wings, but everyone’s alive.

They’re at different safe houses though. With Geoff and Gavin being at the south end of the city, Jack and Ray are east, and Michael and Ryan hidden up north. They all know the post heist procedure, letting the cops calm down, and then a few more hours after that to be safe, before heading back to the penthouse for either a celebration or rest.

Geoff and Gavin enter the penthouse first, with Michael and Ryan soon following. Michael quickly rushes up to Gavin, and pulls him into a hug, apologising for not being there.

Ryan though stands nervously in the kitchen. He can only stomach some water whilst waiting for Ray’s return, not even removing his mask.

As soon as Jack opens the door, and enters the apartment, with Ray tailing her, Ryan immediately goes to Ray and checks him for any injuries.

“Ryan, I’m good now. Don’t worry,” Ray smiles, and hugs his worried bull hybrid.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t reach you, we were just surrounded on the other side of the city,” Ryan rambles into Ray’s ear, but Ray quickly shushes him.

“No, you still managed to help. Thank you so much Rye,” Ray admits and pulls away from the hug to look at Ryan, “Do you want to take a nap?”

Ryan quickly nods, but Ray is already dragging him to his bedroom, excusing them from everyone in the living room.

Ryan’s hesitant to get into bed, with all his dirty heist gear on, by Ray slips under the covers himself and pulls Ryan down with him. He also gently tugs of Ryan’s mask and tosses it to the side.

“Today was a tough one, wasn’t it.” Ray mutters and nuzzles himself into Ryan’s chest, embracing the warmth the other is giving off.

Ryan nods again, already though giving up to his exhaustion. Ray laughs lightly against him, and Ryan pulls him even closer, and wraps his arms securely around Ray’s smaller frame, holding him as they both drift to sleep.


End file.
